The use of manufactured, alternative fuels in standard fireplaces and stoves in place of traditional fuels such as wood, coal, and other standard non-manufactured fuels is generally well known. One such type of manufactured, alternative fuel that is now gaining prominence and acceptance is the type that utilizes dried, spent coffee grounds as its major combustion component. The benefit of using the coffee-ground fuel over the traditional fuels is the coffee ground-based fuel generally proves a higher energy output (hotter and brighter flame), longer lasting fire, and the like. As compared to traditional wood-based fuel products, coffee ground based-fuels can be seen being a greener alternative: generally having cleaner burning capabilities (e.g., leading to-less pollution emission and less creosote buildup in the venting system of stoves/fireplaces); providing means to reduce demand for wood as a natural resource for fuel overall; being a domestically-available alterative fuel source; and possibly reduced landfill deposits by finding alternative consumption uses for waste matter (e.g., coffee grounds) otherwise placed in landfills.
Coffee ground-based fuels, while generally providing the above-stated advantages over wood based fuels, may still have some disadvantages. One possible disadvantage is that coffee ground-based fuels may still incorporate wax in their composition (e.g., as a binder and fast igniter). This ingredient can be seen as being expensive (e.g., raising the cost of the coffee ground-based fuel) as well a possibly providing a sooty burn with significant amount of carbon dioxide being emitted to the atmosphere (e.g., enhanced carbon footprint). Depending on the quality and quantity of the wax used in the coffee ground-based fuel, the wax could possibly further impair the combustion of the fuel leading to decreased flame brightness/height with a resultant reduced heat output. The combustion of wax in such fuel compositions may also provide an undesired scent during the fuel combustion thereby possibly reducing the aesthetic value of the experience (e.g., fireplace usage).
What is needed therefore is a coffee ground-based fuel that does not utilize wax as a component in order to provide a better combustion, higher-energy emission, reduced carbon footprint, and greater aesthetic experience over those coffee ground-based fuels which do utilize wax as an ingredient.